PTH's The Karate Kid
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Fanmake of the 2010 and 80's movie. When Rini moves away with her mother to a new town, she falls prey to a bully! So Rini learns karate from a rat named Splinter so she can face the bullies!
1. The big move

_Chapter 1: The big move_

_**"It ain't about how hard you hit, it's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward" – Rocky Balboa**_

**Fanfiction [dot] net proudly presents…**

**A PhantosTheHedgehog fanmake**

It all started as a basic day in Japan. Crowds of people filled the streets, big business men were chatting away on cell phones and angry store owners were yelling at young people for causing trouble in their stores. But that's not important. What is important is that in the suburbs outside of the city, a mother and daughter were getting ready to move.

**PTH's The Karate Kid**

Inside the daughter's room, she was packing all of her things in a suitcase. She has pink hair and is wearing a blue short sleeved shirt, a green skirt, black shoes and white socks. Her name is Rini. (Sailor Moon) While she is packing, a song is playing in the background.

**I believe I can fly…I believe I can touch the sky!**

**I think about it every night and day, spread my wings and fly away!**

Rini opened up her dresser and pulled her last pair of socks out and put them in another suitcase along with some other stuff.

**I believe I can soar, I see me running through that open door**

**I believe I can fly…**

Now of course, moving away is very hard for Rini. She looks around at her room for one last time before sighing and closing her suitcase. Downstairs, Rini's mother is hauling some stuff outside to an airport shuttle. She's a young woman with long blonde hair which is styled in odangoes. She's wearing a pink sweater, blue jeans and black shoes. This is Serena. (Sailor Moon)

"Hey Rini, you almost done?" Serena called upstairs.

"Yes mom, I'll be right down!" Rini called back. Inside Rini's room, a black cat with a crescent moon shape on its forehead came in. This is Luna. (Sailor Moon)

"Oh Rini, isn't this exciting? I've always wanted to go out and see different parts of the world!" Luna said in excitement while Rini picked up a cat balloon.

"Yeah, it sure is Luna!" Rini said. Luna looked at the little girl.

"Look, I know moving is hard for you but who knows? Maybe Toon Town will be exciting and you know how much your mom has always wanted to go there." Luna said. Rini cheered up and smiled at Luna, petting her head.

Serena came upstairs and saw her daughter and cat.

"Oh there you are Luna! Here Rini, let me help you with that." Serena said as she took one of Rini's suitcases. While out in the hallway, Serena looked around at everything and sighed. A lot of memories came flooding back to her, like when Rini was born, when she took her first steps, etc.

Serena rubbed one of the walls and smiled.

"OK, come on you two! Let's go, we can't miss our flight!" Serena said as she headed downstairs. Rini came out with another suitcase, her cat balloon cradled in her arm and Luna following behind.

Outside, Serena had finished loading everything in and Rini came out afterwards.

"OK, Rini you ready?" Serena asked. Rini nodded and put her suitcase in the airport shuttle. Serena, her daughter and their cat got into the airport shuttle. Serena's high school friends were there to see her off.

"Oh Serena, we're gonna miss you!" Her friend Lita said.

"Its not gonna be the same without you here!" Amy said, wiping a tear away.

"Oh you guys, I'm gonna miss you all! We'll call you as soon as we get there!" Serena said.

"Driver, let's go!" Serena told her driver. The driver nodded and started up the shuttle. It drove off towards the airport while Serena and Rini waved goodbye to everyone.

Later on at the airport, Rini and Serena had boarded their plane. Luna meanwhile had to be held in the cargo hold.

"Rini, this is so exciting! I've always wanted to go to Toon Town!" Serena said in a perky voice. Rini smiled at her mother and finally, the planes engine revved up and the plane finally took off! While the family was heading for their new home, a song started to play.

**Take all of your wasted honor, every little past frustration.**

Serena looked out the window and watched as her old home slowly began to disappear into the clouds.

**Take all of your so called problems, better put them in quotations**

Later on when night finally set in, Serena and Rini couldn't sleep so they decided to buy some headphones and watch the in-flight movie.

**Say what you need to say (x8)**

When the movie was over, the mother and daughter had finally fallen asleep, Rini's head leaning against Serena's shoulder. Finally when the sun rose, Serena and Rini looked outside and saw their new home! The plane started to descend into the runway.

**Walkin' like a one man army, fightin' with the shadows in your head**

**Livin' up the same old moment, knowin' you'd be better off instead**

Rini and Serena got off the plane and got their luggage back. Luna was still in her cage and she looked really air sick!

**If you could only…say what you need to say (x8)**

"Mrs. Serena!" A voice called out. Serena looked in the direction where the voice came from and saw a girl cartoon mouse with a blue bow on her head. This is Minnie Mouse.

"Oh you must be Minnie!" Serena said.

"I sure am Serena. Welcome to Toon Town!" Minnie said. Later on, Minnie was driving Serena, Rini and Luna to their new home. Rini was looking outside and saw different cartoon, anime and video game characters walking on the sidewalk.

**Have no fear for givin' in, have no fear for giving over**

Minnie pulled onto the side of a curb and stopped the car. Outside was a building that said, "Toon Town Luxury Apartments"

**You better know that in the end, it's better to say too much**

**Than never to say what you need to say again.**

Serena, Rini and Luna all got out of the car and they all looked up at the apartments.

"Well, it looks nice." Luna said.

"And I bet it's just as nice on the inside. I've got a good feeling about this you two!" Serena said with enthusiasm.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. Rumble at the beach

_Chapter 2: Rumble at the beach_

"Hey, come on Rini, let's get some stuff inside." Serena told her daughter. Rini nodded and went to the back of Minnie's car. She opened the trunk up and pulled two suitcases out. Serena helped her out by taking a big suitcase out.

"Oh, Rini this is going to be so exciting! Did I tell you they have a pool here?" Serena asked. Rini rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, about a hundred times." Rini said as she put her cat balloon under her arm. Serena followed Minnie towards the entrance of the apartment complex.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it! Take a good look at all of this Rini, this is our garden of Eden!" Serena said excitedly.

Just then, a kid Rini's age walked up to her. It's a boy with brown hair, a red shirt with long white sleeves, tan pants and sneakers. This is Mac. _(Foster's home for imaginary friends)_

"Hey, how's it going?" Mac asked. Rini looked at him and smiled.

"It's going good." Rini said.

"Oh, here, let me help you with that." Mac said as he took one of the suitcases Rini was holding. Luna hopped onto one of the suitcases.

"You must be the new kid I heard about." Mac said as he and Rini went inside.

"Yes I am." Rini said.

"My name's Mac."

"I'm Rini and this is my cat Luna." Rini said as she patted Luna's head.

"Nice to meet you Rini. So what are you doing out here in Toon Town?" Mac asked.

"Well, my mom got a new job down here so she brought us here. After my dad, Darien, passed away she needed to support us somehow." Rini said.

"Aww, that sucks. But don't worry, I think you're going to like it here Rini." Mac smiled. The two headed up some stairs and found Minnie giving Serena a tour of the place.

"And just in case, our maintenance guy's name is Splinter. If something's not working, just get him and he'll take care of it." Minnie said.

"OK, thank you Minnie, I appreciate it." Serena said. The blonde woman noticed Rini and Mac.

"Oh hey Rini, made a new friend huh?" Serena asked.

"Please to meet you, my name's Mac." Rini's friend said as he held his hand out. Serena shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mac, I'm Serena, Rini's mom."

"Pleasure." Mac said. Rini took the suitcase from Mac and started to follow her mom into their new apartment.

"OK, thanks for the help Mac." Rini said.

"No problem, hey Rini, some friends and I are going to the beach tomorrow. You wanna' come?" Mac asked.

"Sure! That sounds cool!" Rini said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Mac said before leaving. Rini went inside and saw her new home. It was a basic looking apartment. It had a bathroom, a small kitchen, two bedrooms and a couch with a TV. Rini was kind of impressed so far. Luna hopped down off the suitcase and looked around too.

"This looks nice I guess." Luna said. Serena started to call out to her daughter from the bathroom.

"Hey Rini, can you go get the maintenance man? I need to take a shower but the hot water's broken." Serena called.

"Sure thing mom!" Rini said. She went outside and found Minnie watering some flowers in a small flowerbed.

"Hey Minnie, can you tell me where the maintenance man is?" Rini asked.

"Sure, the maintenance office is just down that small hallway, you go left and you should be there." Minnie said.

"OK, thanks." Rini said. The little girl walked through the small hallway Minnie mentioned and that led her outside the complex. She turned left and saw a small building sitting next to the complex. She went inside and saw different repair tools hanging from the walls.

"Hello, Mr. Splinter." Rini called. She peeked inside a room and saw a bed was inside it along with a TV. Rini then saw a mutated rat wearing a brown cloak and he was meditating. This is Splinter. (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Now of course, Rini and her mom have seen many weird things before so seeing a giant rat was nothing new to her.

"Mr. Splinter?" Rini said. Splinter's ears perked up and he turned around to see Rini. She gulped and started talking again.

"Um, me and my mom just moved in and the hot water in our room doesn't work, can you fix it?" Rini asked.

"I can." Splinter said with a nod before going back to meditating. Rini just shrugged.

"OK, see you later." Rini said before leaving the office. The next morning, Rini went with Mac and his friends down to the beach. The group of friends started playing volleyball and all the while, a Beach Boys song was playing.

**Well, she got her daddy's car and she cruised to the hamburger stand now!**

**Seems she forgot all about the library like she told her old man now!**

While Rini and her friends were playing, someone was watching her.

**And with the radio blasting, goes cruising just as fast as she can now!**

The person watching was a boy with white hair. He was wearing a white tee shirt and blue shorts. The weirdest thing about him is that he had a horn coming out his head like a unicorn. This is Helios. (Sailor Moon)

**And she'll have fun, fun, fun, till her daddy takes the T-Bird away!**

Helios was sitting with some of his friends and he kept watching the game.

**Well, the girls can't stand her cause she walks, looks, and drives like an ace now!**

**She makes the Indy 500 look like a Roman chariot race now!**

Rini looked at Helios and immediately froze. She gulped and started to blush. She slowly raised her hand and waved at Helios. He waved back.

**A lotta guys try to catch her but she leads them on a wild goose chase now!**

"Hey Rini, head's up!" Mac called but Rini didn't notice!

**And she'll have fun, fun, fun, till her daddy takes the T-Bird away!**

The volley ball flew out of the sky and hit Rini on the head! She got a goofy smile on her face before falling down on the sand. Helios cringed when he saw Rini get hit. The volleyball plopped down in front of him.

"Is she dead?" Someone asked.

Later that day, the sun had finally set and Riniw was as good as new. She, Mac and a couple of others were sitting at a campfire on the beach. Helios and his friends were as well. Mac noticed Rini was looking at the white haired kid.

"Hey Rini, you got a small crush on Helios?" Mac asked with a sly grin. Rini blushed again and she tried to compose herself.

"What? Whose looking at who?" Rini asked while sweating.

"You know, Helios! He's a friend of mine. Why don't you go talk to him?" Mac asked.

Rini nodded and stood up. She walked over to Helios and his friends. Helios stood up with the volleyball in his hands.

"Hey, you lose something?" Helios asked with a smile. Rini giggled and took the ball back.

"Thanks. My name's Rini."

"I'm Helios. Mac told me about you." Suddenly, someone noticed the two talking. It was a girl wearing a black short sleeved shirt and blue shorts. She also had blonde hair. Her name is Angelica. _(Rugrats)_

"Hey Princess, check this out!" Angelica called. A girl looked at Angelica. She has red curly hair and is wearing a yellow shirt with a black stripe on it and a purple skirt. This is Princess Morbucks. _(Powerpuff Girls)_

With Princess are three boys and two more girls. One of the boys has red hair, red eyes and is wearing a red baseball cap backwards, a red shirt with a black stripe and sneakers. This is Brick.

The other boy had blonde hair, blue eyes and is wearing the same outfit as Brick only it's blue. The third boy has black hair and green eyes and he's wearing the same outfit only his is green. These two are Boomer and Butch. _(All three are from the Powerpuff Girls)_

One of the two other girls has red curly hair and is wearing a pink shirt and jeans. This is Anastasia._ (Cinderella)_

The other girl is Anastasia's sister. She has black hair and is wearing a green shirt, a bow on her head and jeans. This is Drizella._ (Cinderella)_

"Looks like someone is making a move on Helios." Angelica said. Princess grinded her teeth and glared at Rini.

"Who is that?" Princess asked in an angry voice.

"I don't know. I heard she just moved here." Drizella said.

"What is she doing talking to MY boyfriend?" Princess asked.

"Oh come on Princess, Helios broke up with you so let it go." Anastasia said while filing her nails. Princess calmed down and stood up. She walked over to Rini and Helios while her friends followed.

"Hey Helios." Princess said in a seductive voice.

"Uh oh." Mac and his friends all said in unison.

"Hi Princess." Helios said in a dull voice. Princess fluttered her eyelashes and looked at Rini.

"Whose your new friend?" Princess asked.

"This is Rini, she just moved here." Helios said.

"Oh she did huh? Well in that case, why doesn't she just crawl back to wherever she came from?" Princess asked. Rini gasped and she glared at Princess!

"What did you say?" Rini asked angrily.

"You heard me, this isn't a place for nobodies like you and that's my boyfriend you're talking to." Princess daintily said.

"B-boyfriend?" Rini asked. She looked at Helios.

"Come on Princess, leave her alone!" Mac said.

"Shut up! This doesn't concern you!" Princess said while pointing her finger at Mac.

"Princess, we're not going out anymore! You know that!" Helios angrily said.

"Are you sure you don't want to give me another chance?" Princess asked with a smile.

"I'm sure, now leave us alone." Helios said. Princess started to get angry.

"Yeah, you heard him, beat it!" Rini said. Princess glared at Rini and swung her fist at her! Rini got out of the way just in time and reacted by punching Princess in the cheek, sending her down to the ground.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Brick said. Princess leaped back up to her feet and got in a fighting position. Rini gulped and got in a fighting position also. Mac tried to run in and help but Anastasia and Drizella grabbed him.

"Get in the way of this and we'll break your teeth." Drizella threatened. Rini charged towards Princess but the red head did a leg sweep, tripping Rini!The pink haired girl got back up and charged towards Princess again. Princess grabbed Rini's torso and flipped her over her shoulder!

Rini groaned in pain and got back up again!

"Come on Princess, break her in two!" Brick cheered. Rini threw a punch at Princess, but she grabbed Rini's hand! Princess punched Rini in the stomach and Sparta kicked her in the chest! Rini grunted as she lied on the ground, holding her stomach in agony.

"Princess, stop it!" Helios begged.

"Stay out of this! This is between me and her! Come on, get up!" Princess yelled. Rini slowly got up again and Princess attacked! She kicked Rini in the stomach again, punched her left cheek and punched her right one, then grabbed Rini and flipped her over her shoulder again!

Princess finished the fight by getting on top of Rini and giving her one final solid punch to the face, creating a bruise on her cheek! Rini cried in pain and Princess got off of her. The pink haired girl held her cheek in pain and tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"Just as I thought, you're as weak as you look! Come on guys, let's leave the baby to cry!" Princess said. She and her friends walked off and the bullies were congratulating Princess.

"Man Princess, you sure showed her." Butch said.

"Yeah, that'll teach her to mess with you!" Boomer said while Princess smirked evilly at her victory. Mac and Helios walked over to Rini and helped her up.

"Come on Rini, let's go home." Mac said.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. First day of school

_Chapter 3: First day of school_

Later that night, Mac and Helios took Rini back to her apartment. They put her arms around their shoulders so it would be easier to hoist her up.

"Hey Rini, are you OK?" Mac asked. Rini was in a lot of pain from the beating she took. After all, she didn't expect Princess to fight like Jackie Chan.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who was that anyway?" Rini asked.

"That's Princess Morbucks, my ex-girlfriend." Helios said as they walked up the stairs to Rini's apartment room.

"She's a tough one, isn't she?" Rini asked with a small laugh. Mac and Helios smiled at her because at least she took a bad situation and tried to make the best of it.

"OK Rini, we're here." Mac said as they three arrived at the door of Rini's apartment.

"Alright, thanks guys. I'll see you all tomorrow at school." Rini said. She waved to her friends and they waved back. Rini slowly opened the door and saw Serena and Luna were asleep on the couch. Rini sighed in relief. If her mom saw she had a bruise on her cheek, who knows what would happen?

Rini went over to her bedroom door and closed it, ready to sleep off the whole experience of her fight.

The next morning, Rini was getting ready for school. She was now wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves, a red collar and bow on the front, a dark blue skirt, white socks and white shoes with pink laces. It was the typical girls uniform at her school.

Rini was in the bathroom and she was using her mom's makeup kit to cover her bruise.

"Hey Rini, come on! You're going to be late!" Serena called from outside. Rini found some blush that matched her skin color and started to genrly rub it on the bruise. She qinced a little bit because it was still hurting but she pressed on.

"I'll be right there mom!" Rini said. Once she was done, Rini exited the bathroom, grabbed her schoolbag and headed outside.

"Have a good day at school Rini!" Luna said.

"OK Luna, see you later!" Rini said. Later on, Rini and Serena were walking down the streets of Toon Town.

"OK Rini, before I go, I need to meet with your principal, Mrs. Peach and it'll only be a minute so don't worry." Serena said.

"It's OK mom, why would I worry?" Rini asked. Eventually, the two arrived at Rini's school. All the girls there were wearing the same kind of uniform Rini was while the guys were wearing white collared dress shirts, light brown pants and brown shoes.

Standing at the entrance to the school was a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a female business suit and was looking over a clipboard. This is Peach, the principal.

"Mrs. Peach!" Serena called. Peach looked up and saw the mother and daughter.

"Hi, I'm Serena, Rini's mom. Sorry we're late but we had a lot of un-packing to do." Serena told Peach.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I know how stressful that can be." Peach said.

Rini looked off to the side and saw something horrifying. It was Princess and her gang! Rini gulped in fear but quickly shook it off. After Serena was done talking to Peach, she noticed something was up.

"Rini, are you wearing makeup?" Serena asked as she rubbed Rini's cheek a bit. Rini winced a little and Serena noticed! She gasped at what she saw.

"Rini, you have a bruise! Did you get into a fight?" Serena asked in shock.

"There is no fighting at this school." Peach said.

"Mom, it's nothing." Rini said but Serena didn't listen. Serena grabbed Rini's arm and took off to the sides.

"Rini, tell me the truth, did you get in a fight?" Serena asked. Now of course, RIni didn't want her mom to worry about her so she made up a quick lie.

"I told you it's nothing!" Rini said. Serena just let out a sigh and gave in.

"OK, but we'll talk about this later. I love you honey." Serena said as she gave Rini a quick hug.

"I love you too mom." Rini said. Serena walked off and Peach looked down at Rini.

"Come on, I'll show you to your class." Peach said.

**BRRRRIIIINNGGG!**

Lunchtime! In the lunchroom, Rini was standing in line with a tray. Someone familiar stood next to her.

"Oh, there you are!" A voice said. Rini looked to her side and was relieved to see Helios standing there.

"Oh Helios, nice to see you again!" Rini said. The two lovebirds got their food and continued talking.

"Hey Rini, sorry about what happened with Princess." Helios said.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm still alive aren't I?" Rini asked with a shrug. Helios chuckled at her little joke.

"You're really funny, you know that?" Helios asked. Rini blushed and looked down to hide it.

"Well, I'll see you later OK?" Helios asked before going off to a different part of the lunchroom. Rini kept staring at the white haired boy until…

*Bam* Princess came out of nowhere and smacked Rini's lunch tray out of her hands. Everyone looked at the two!

"Oops, did I do that?" Princess said with fake sympathy. Rini got really mad at what Princess did!

"Get away from me Princess!" Rini yelled before shoving Princess! Peach saw the whole thing and ran between the two.

"Hey come on you two, break it up! Rini, go on. Princess, you're coming with me!" She said. Rini left the lunchroom while Princess was dragged to the principles office.

"I hate this place." Rini said to herself. Later after school, Rini left the building and went down the sidewalk towards her apartment. Suddenly, a foot came out from an alley and tripped Rini. That could only mean…

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Cotton Candy Girl." said Drizella. The bullies came out from the alley and surrounded Rini.

"What do you guys want?" Rini asked as she stood up. Princess walked up to her and slapped Rini's schoolbag out of her hand. She then grabbed her by the collar.

"Don't play dumb with me! I told you to stay away from Helios but no, you didn't listen and because of you, I got detention!" Princess yelled before shoving Rini down and picking up her schoolbag.

Princess opened it up and dumped all of Rini's stuff out. The bullies laughed evilly as Princess dropped the schoolbag and kicked it across the sidewalk.

"Come on guys. Oh and by the way, if I ever see you near Helios again, I'm going to break all the bones in your body!" Princess said. All the bullies left Rini who just sat there, defeated.

What could this poor girl do? How can she get these bullies to leave her alone? She sighed and started to pick up all her stuff and as she did, another song started to play.

_(Bullet for my valentine-No easy way out)_

If Rini couldn't get the bullies to leave her along, they'll make her life a living nightmare!

**We're not indestructible…baby better get that straight**

Rini finally picked all her things up and started off home again.

**I think it's unbelievable…how you give into the hands of fate**

So what's a poor girl to do when faced with the threat of being bullied for the rest of her life?

**Some things are worth fighting for…some feelings never die**

Rini finally got an idea, she'll have to learn karate as well and with that, face the bullies and earn their respect!

**I'm not asking for another chance…I just wanna know why**

Rini suddenly took off running towards home! She had a lot of training to do!

**There's no easy out…there's no short-cut home!**

If Rini wanted to beat the bullies, she had to beat them at their own game!

**There's no easy way out…giving in can be wrong!**

_(Please R&R)_


	4. Into the lion's den

_Chapter 4: Into the lion's den_

The next day, Rini was watching some instruction videos that could teach her karate. She stood in front of the TV and started mimicking the moves she saw on screen.

Splinter came in with a tool box, ready to fix the faucet. He saw what Rini was doing.

"Little girl, what are you doing?" he asked. Rini looked at the big rat and kept pulling off basic karate moves.

"Learning karate." She said while panting. Splinter moaned a bit before shaking his head. He went inside the bathroom and started working on the faucet.

"You will not learn karate that way. It'll only slow you down." Splinter said. Rini stopped what she was doing and walked up to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If you want to learn karate, then you must do it the real way. Learn it from a real teacher." Splinter said. Rini never thought about that before and if she learned from a real person and not from a DVD, it might actually work! Splinter looked at the little girl and saw her bruise.

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked. Rini came up with another lie.

"I tripped and fell." She said. Splinter nodded.

"I'm surprised your face isn't broken." He said before returning to work. Serena came in after a quick trip to the grocery store.

"Hey Rini, you ready for school?" Serena called out.

"Yes mom!" Rini replied. The pink haired girl went into the main room of the apartment and grabbed her school bag.

"Hey Rini." Splinter called. Rini looked towards the rat.

"I can give you something for that bruise." Splinter said. Rini smiled and nodded.

"OK, that'll be neat!" She said. She looked at the clock and kind of freaked out a bit.

"Hey mom, come on!" Rini yelled. Serena grabbed her purse and the two headed out the door. Later in the day, it was lunch time again and Rini went down there only to see Princess and the others again!

Rini didn't want to get beaten up again so she quickly went the other way and hid behind a wall. She peeked out and saw the bullies didn't notice her thankfully. She sighed and pressed her back against the wall.

Is this what it all came down too, for her to be scared the rest of her life? Suddenly, a hand appeared and touched Rini's shoulder! She reacted and let out a small scream only to see it was Helios!

"Oh Helios, thank god. I thought you were…" Rini said but Helios interrupted her.

"Princess?" He asked. Rini started to blush as she looked down and nodded. She thought it was so embarrassed to be scared in front of a boy, especially Helios. The white haired kid groaned and looked at Rini.

"Rini, I can't take this anymore. I'm going to talk to Princess and have her stop bullying you!" Helios said but Rini stopped him.

"No, don't do that, please!" Rini begged.

"But why? If someone doesn't stand up to her, she'll bully you for the rest of your life!" Helios said.

"That's why I'm doing it! I'm getting sick of having to hide every time Princess and her gang come around." Rini said in a determined voice. Helios looked at her and he somehow felt her determination.

He leaned in and gave her a hug. Rini widened her eyes and her whole body began to tingle.

"Good luck Rini." Helios said. He ended the hug and walked off. Rini had a really dreamy look on her face the rest of the day. Later on after school, Rini was walking with Serena through a part of the town.

"Hey mom, I heard there's a carnival coming here! Can we go?" Rini asked while eating an ice cream cone.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Serena said. The two arrived at an outdoor market and Serena started looking at different things.

"Ooh, Rini, this thing would look great in the living room." Serena asked holding a fancy looking vase up. Rini nodded and looked across the street and saw something that made her heart soar. It was a karate dojo, the one place where she can learn karate the right way.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go check that place out." Rini said. Serena looked over and smiled.

"OK honey but don't be long." Serena said. Rini went across the street and went inside. On the walls of the dojo were pictures of famous martial artists and different trophies.

"Wow, these guys are good." Rini said. Suddenly, she heard a voice coming from another room.

"There's no fear in this dojo is there?" The voice yelled.

**"NO SENSEI!"** Many voices, presumably the students, all yelled back. Rini peeked inside another room and saw some boys and girls all wearing white karate outfits. They were all sitting on the floor. They were all wearing belts of different colors. Some had green, orange, you name it.

Their teacher was a young woman wearing a red karate uniform, a black belt tied around her waist. Her name is Azula. (Avatar: The last airbender)

"There's no pain in this dojo is there?" Azula asked while looking down at her students.

**"NO SENSEI!"** The students all yelled. Rini watched from the side as Azula kept shouting things at her pupils.

"There's no mercy in this dojo is there?" Azula asked.

**"NO SENSEI!"** All the students yelled. Rini felt really nervous around this woman and for good reason! This woman had a feel to her that made you fell like she'd kill you at any second.

"Students, up!" Azula yelled. All the students in the dojo leaped to their feet and they were all in straight lines, none of them moved a muscle.

"What is our motto?" Azula asked.

**"STRIKE FIRST, STRIKE HARD, NO MERCY!"** All the students yelled. Azula was walking between the rows of students.

"What was that? I didn't hear a word of that!" Azula yelled.

**"STRIKE FIRST, STRIKE HARD, NO MERCY!"** The students yelled louder. Rini sat down at the back of the class and watched the students.

"Ms. Morbucks, warm them up!" Azula commanded.

"Yes sensei!" A familiar voice said. All the students bowed and when they did, Rini was horrified to see Princess at the head of the class. In fact, she was the star pupil. Princess had a black belt proudly tied around her waist.

Princess saw Rini and gave her a look that said, "Well, look who it is" Rini gulped when Princess got a sadistic look on her face. In fact, Princess's friends were there too!

"So this is where Princess learned how to fight like that!" Rini thought. Princess started leading the class and Rini took that time to get out of there while she had the chance.

This was unbearable, Rini couldn't go anywhere without seeing Princess! Ever since she got here, Princess has been making Rini's life a nightmare. Rini went back across the street and went by Serena's side.

"Mom, let's go!" Rini said.

"What, why?" Serena asked. Rini knew she couldn't tell her mom about the bullying, she'd just over-react

"It's nothing!" Rini said. The pink haired girl walked down the street with her mom following her. Eventually, they reached the entrance to the apartments.

"Rini, what is the matter?" Serena asked. The two stopped walking and Rini looked at her mom, tears in her eyes.

"You want to know what's wrong? We moved here, that's what's wrong! I hate it here!" Rini yelled as tears poured down her cheeks. Serena sighed and started to rub her head.

"Rini, don't do this to me OK? What do you want me to do?" Serena asked in a stressed voice.

"Get me out of here! I hate this place mom, I hate it!" Rini cried.

"But Rini, if you just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Serena said but Rini pressed on.

"That's the thing mom, you don't care! All you care about is how amazing this place is! But what about me? Did you even think about how I'd feel before you moved us here? No!" Rini yelled. Then finally she told Serena something that was a crushing blow!

"I want to go home!" Serena gasped when she heard that. Rini ran inside the complex and up to the room. Serena sighed and walked in. Off to the side, was Splinter.

He had heard the whole thing. He knew he had to help the family somehow.

_(Please R&R)_


	5. Splinter to the rescue

_Chapter 5: Splinter to the rescue_

The next morning, Rini was at school catching up on some homework. Earlier, she apologized to Serena for the way she acted yesterday and Serena forgave her so that was off her mind now.

Rini stopped working when she saw Helios walk by. Shew quickly stood up from where she was standing and walked up to him.

"Hey Helios!" Rini said with a huge smile.

"Oh hey Rini." Helios said.

"Hey listen, me and my mom are going to the fair a week from now and I was wondering if you'd like to come." Rini said. Helios smiled at her.

"Sure, I'd love to go!" Helios said.

"Great!" Rini said. She looked to the side and saw Princess leaning against a wall, glaring at her. Rini gulped and backed away a little bit.

"Rini, why don't you tell someone?" Helios asked. Rini looked at him and sighed.

"Because if I did, Princess would think I'm a coward." Rini said. Helios looked down and back at Rini.

"Well, I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore." Helios said.

"Thanks Helios." Rini said just as the bell rang, time for class again. After school, Rini walked outside the school and saw Princess and her gang walking down the street. Rini looked at them and decided to follow them.

She followed them a short distance and saw them hanging out in front of an arcade. Princess was showing off some of her karate moves.

Rini thought this would be a perfect chance for a little revenge. She looked around and saw something that really caught her eye. It was a bucket of water, filled to the brim.

She smirked and walked over to the bucket. She picked it up with her tiny hands and walked out into the open towards the bullies.

"Hey!" She shouted. All the bullies looked at her with death glares.

"What do you want?" Anastasia asked. Rini smirked again.

"You guys look thirsty, how about a drink?" Rini yelled. She heaved the bucket back and threw it forward, making the water shoot out and hit the bullies!

"Why that little…" Princess yelled. The bullies saw Rini running down the street.

"Get her!" Drizella yelled. The bullies took off after Rini. In an attempt to lose the bullies, Rini dashed into an alleyway and threw some boxes down before taking off again!

Princess and the others stumbled over them and hit the ground but they immediately got back up before chasing Rini again. Eventually, Rini made it to the entrance of her apartment but she saw the gate was closed.

She looked behind and gulped as she saw the bullies had her pinned. She tried to climb over the fence but Anastasia and Drizella grabbed her.

"Where you going sweetheart?" Anastasia asked. They both held Rini's arms as Princess walked over to her with an evil smile.

"You're fast, bust guess what? You're not fast enough!" Princess said before punching Rini in the stomach. The pink haired girl grunted in pain but the bullies didn't care.

"Come on, show me what you got!" Princess yelled before punching Rini in the stomach again. Rini was crying now. Tears ran down her cheeks and Princess was enjoying every minute of it!

Princess then Sparta kicked Rini in the chest and knocked her down! Rini looked up at her bully and kept crying. She didn't want anymore of this!

"Aww look guys, the little babies crying. Let's put a smile on her face!" Princess said, whipping a switchblade out! Angelica gasped and grabbed Princess's wrist.

"Whoa Princess, I think she's had enough! Put that away!" Angelica said.

"Shut up! You remember what Sensei taught us! Mercy is for the weak!" Princess yelled back. She walked towards Rini and took her chin in her hand!

"You're crazy Princess!" Angelica yelled. Princess looked at Rini straight in the eyes and held the knife close to her mouth.

"So Rini, why so serious?" Princess asked evilly. Rini gulped and whimpered as Princess placed the blade just at the rim of her mouth!

"No, please!" Rini whispered to herself.

**Whap!**

"Yow!" Princess yelled as she held her hand. She looked up and saw her knife twirling in the air. It landed in a dumpster and Princess looked at who did that! It was Splinter.

"Leave this girl alone and go home!" Splinter said. He tuned his back towards the bullies and tended to Rini. Anastasia and Drizella screamed, hugged each other and hid behind Princess.

"A rat! Make it go away Princess, make it go away!" They both cried. Princess groaned and rubbed her head.

"Fine you babies, I'll take care of this freak!" Princess yelled. She ran forward and did a swift kick towards Splinter's head.

The rat caught her foot and stood up from Rini. He threw Princess back and made her fall on the ground.

Angelica charged towards Splinter. She threw a right hook at him but Splinter ducked, got behind Angelica and shoved her towards her friends.

Anastasia and Drizella got their courage up and ran to Splinter. They both threw punches at him but Splinter caught both of their arms! He bashed their heads together before shoving them down!

It was the boys turn now! Brick ran to Splinter and did a spinning kick but Splinter blocked it before tripping the bully and stomping him on the chest!

Boomer tried to karate chop Splinter in the throat but Splinter blocked it, grabbed Boomer by his shirt and flung him into Butch!

Princess ran towards Splinter again but Splinter swept his leg and tripped the bully! The red head fell forward and hit the ground with a loud grunt!

Splinter heard a noise come from behind him! Butch ran towards him and tried to kick him in the face! Splinter caught his foot and kicked Butch right in the family jewels!

Butch held his sore spot and Splinter grabbed him by the shirt and by the edge of his pants! He hoisted the bully up and swung him around, making him kick Boomer and Brick in the face!

He placed Butch down and immediately shoved him into Anastasia and Drizella!

Angelica attacked again and she threw a few punches at Splinter. He blocked all of them and grabbed Angelica's shirt and the rim of her skirt. He lifted her over his head and sent her face first into a nearby trash can!

Princess knew she had to win this fight! She ran up to Splinter and kicked at him! He blocked it and Princess followed up with a punch. Splinter grabbed her arm, flung her over his shoulder and finished her off by karate chopping her in the chest!

The rat looked at all the bullies who were on the ground, moaning and groaning in pain. Splinter went back over to Rini and picked her up, bridal style.

"Now all of you take my advice, and go home." Splinter said.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. The unexpected teacher

_Chapter 6: The unexpected teacher_

Inside Splinter's office, the mutant rat placed Rini down on his bed and placed an ice bag on her head. After a few minutes, Rini woke up.

"Oh, you're awake." Splinter said while making some tea. He poured some in a cup and handed it to Rini.

"That was quite a beating you took outside. Drink this, it'll help you heal." Splinter said. Rini sipped it and was surprised, it tasted like sweet honey! Rini kept drinking it and she was feeling better already. She tried to stand up but she suddenly a sharp pain in her chest!

"No, don't try to stand up. You're still hurt." Splinter said as Rini lied back down.

"Hey Splinter, thanks for saving me." Rini said. Splinter looked at Rini after pulling a purple bottle off one of the shelves.

"No problem. Here, rub this on your cheek and your bruise should be gone by tomorrow morning." He said, giving Rini the bottle.

"Thanks. Hey Splinter, how come you didn't tell me you know karate?" Rini asked. Splinter chuckled and sat down next to the bed.

"You never asked." He said with a smile. Rini smiled and quickly came up with an idea!

"You ever think of teaching anyone?" She asked. Splinter looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"No. I never had an excuse too." He said. Rini knew this rat could help her learn karate. The only problem was convincing him too.

"Now you do! I want to learn so I can teach those bullies a lesson!" Rini said.

"Rini, you should never have to resort to fighting. Fighting solves nothing." Splinter said.

"Yeah well, these guys don't think like that! They think beating me up and seeing me cry is the funniest thing out there." Rini said. Splinter felt sorry for this poor girl, having to put up with that crap!

"Well, those kids' teacher must be filling their heads with hate. After all, it's not the students who are bad, it's the teacher. The student does what the teacher tells them." Splinter said.

"So you're telling me I need to go to their dojo and tell their teacher? Great, I just want another bruise to match this one." Rini said sarcastically.

"Well, good luck with that." Splinter said. Rini widened her eyes and looked at the rat.

"Wait, what? No, I was just kidding about that!" Rini said. She really didn't want to go back to that dojo!

"Hey, you brought it up. Now you must face the source of your problem, one on one." Splinter said.

"But if I go, will you go with me? I can't do this on my own and I don't want to be scared anymore." Rini said. The two looked at each other straight in the eyes.

"Please." Rini said. Splinter smiled at her and nodded his head. The next day, Rini and Splinter went down to the karate Dojo where Azula was busy teaching her students how to be human killing machines.

Inside, Azula was walking among the rows of her students and they kept throwing punches every time she went, "AI!"

Suddenly, Azula grabbed one of her students from behind and looked at him straight in the face.

"If you throw your guard off for even a second, you're a dead man, do you understand?" Azula told her student.

"Y-yes sensei!" The student said in a scared voice. Azula got off of him and the student got up.

"OK good, not give me thirty push-ups on your knuckles! If I see you using the palms of your hands at all, I'll stick Princess on you!" Azula said.

"STUDENTS, HUP!" Azula said. All the students formed in a circle in the center of the karate mat while the one unlucky student started doing pushups to the side.

"Drizella, you and Anastasia will spar!" Azula commanded. Anastasia and Drizella stood up and bowed to Azula who bowed back. Azula stood to the side and watched the two.

Anastasia threw a kick at her sister who blocked it. Anastasia threw a kick at Drizella who grabbed her leg and flipped her on her side.

"What are you waiting for? Finish her!" Azula yelled. Drizella nodded and karate chopped Anastasia in the chest. The wicked girl held her chest and moaned in pain.

"You see student's that's how you take down the enemy. Anyone who starts a fight with you is your enemy and they deserve no mercy…is there a problem Princess?" Azula yelled, noticing Princess was looking to the side.

"Look whose here sensei! That's the freak that beat me and my friends up yesterday!" Princess yelled, pointing at Splinter. Azula smirked and walked over to Rini and Splinter with Princess following her.

"So you old timer, Princess tells me you roughed her and her friends up yesterday." Azula said. Splinter remained calm and just stared at the crazy karate teacher.

"I had too. She was beating up this poor girl so I had to intervene." Splinter said, peacefully. Azula looked at Rini and smirked some more.

"What, can the little twerp not take care of herself? Look buddy, my students have the right to beat up that little wimp any day of the week. And if you have a problem with that, you'll have to answer to me." Azula said. Splinter looked behind him and saw a poster that read….

**TOONTOWN KARATE TOURNAMENT**

**ENTER TODAY!**

"Then we'll settle this, at the tournament." Splinter said. Azula started to snicker.

"You honestly think this little maggot can beat my students? My dojo has won that tournament every single year. So yeah, we'll take the challenge, right Princess?" Azula asked her star pupil.

**"YES SENSEI!"** Princess yelled.

"But I warn you, if she doesn't show up, I'll stick all my students on her and you rat boy." Azula said before turning her attention to the students.

"Oh and one more thing, all of your students must leave Rini alone until the tournament so she can train." Splinter said.

"Ok, whatever you say freak boy. You heard the rat, all of you must leave Rini alone until the tournament. If I found you've broken this rule, the consequences will be severe." Azula said.

Splinter glared at Azula before leaving the dojo with Rini.

"Hey Splinter, do you really think I can win that tournament? I mean, you heard what Azula said…" Rini said.

"I don't care what she said. All that matters is that we're in this together now. If you want to beat those bullies, you need a proper teacher." Splinter said. Rini widened her eyes when she heard that.

"I will teach you all I know."

_(Please R&R)_


	7. Training begins

_Chapter 7: Training begins_

The next day was Friday, the perfect time to begin Rini's training. The pink haired girl stepped out to the back of the apartments after returning from school while holding the bottle of cream Splinter gave her. The rat was busy putting a small pole into a beam when Rini stepped out.

Rini was rubbing the cream on her cheek and it made her skin tingle, and all the while, letting off the sweet smell of strawberries. Rini also had a jacket that belonged to her mother. Splinter said it was urgent for training.

The little girl placed the bottle gently on the ground and walked up to the mutant rat.

"Hey Splinter, I'm ready to begin!" Rini said with enthusiasm. Splinter smiled and nodded to the little girl. She placed the jacket on a near by chair and began to stretch her little arms.

"OK, so what're we going to start with? Punches, kicks?" She asked. Splinter stood next to the beam with the small pole sticking out of it and motioned his head towards it.

"Bring that jacket over here and hand it up." He said. This caused Rini to raise an eyebrow but she shrugged it off and did what Splinter said. She flung the jacket onto the small pole.

"OK, now take it down and put it on." Splinter said. Rini was really confused now. She did what he told her.

"Now take it off and hang it up. Do this fifty times and wake me up when you're done." Splinter said. The giant rat walked into the shade and sat down on a lawn chair before slowly falling asleep. Rini sighed and did the jacket thing over and over!

A few minutes later, Rini's arms finally for relief as she hung her jacket up fifty times. "OK Splinter, I'm done." She said.

Splinter woke up and stretched his arms. "Mmm, good job. That's all for today." He said as he rubbed his back.

"What? That's it?" Rini asked. Splinter went inside and stuck his head out.

"Let's meet back here tomorrow." The rat said. He closed the door to his office and Rini just stood there and scratched her head.

"I'm so lost." She said as she took Serena's jacket and went back inside. Serena was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh hey honey, how'd training with Splinter go?" Serena asked.

"Ehh, it uh, it went ok." Rini said before going to her room. Serena nodded a bit before shrugging and resuming watching TV.

The next day, Splinter had Rini doing the same thing. Take off the jacket, hang it up, put it on, rinse and repeat.

In Rini's head she thought, "How is this going to help me win that tournament? At this rate, Princess will wipe the floor with me."

"Come on Rini, show some attitude!" Splinter said. Rini thought about that for a few seconds before throwing her jacket on the pole with a really happy grin.

"There's that's better!" Splinter said. Rini just rolled her eyes and continued the usual routine. But on a lighter note, Rini's date with Helios was tomorrow!

_(Please R&R)_


	8. You take my heart away

_Chapter 8: You take my heart away_

The next night was Rini's date with Helios! The little girl wanted to make sure she looked her best and just to be safe, she washed her mouth with mouth wash fifty times! And a few minutes before her and Serena left, Rini took a look in the bathroom mirror and saw her bruise was gone!

"Wow, that stuff really worked!" Rini said with a smile.

Rini and Serena got in their car and drove to Helios's house. His house was a huge mansion with a fountain in the middle of the front lawn and rose bushes were growing along the driveway.

"Wow, what a house." Serena said in pure amazement.

"Meh, rich people." Rini said with a shrug. She stepped out of the car and walked up to the front porch. She rang the doorbell and after a few seconds, a man with white hair answered the door.

"Hi, is Helios here?" Rini asked while looking up at the man.

"Ahh, you must be Rini." The man said. Rini bowed to him and smiled.

"My son is on his way down." The man said. Helios then appeared at the door.

"Hi Rini." Helios said as he stepped outside. Helios's father waved to the couple before closing the door. Rini and Helios walked to the car and Serena drove them all to the carnival.

When they arrived, the found a parking space and they all looked at the fair. Bright lights were all around, and the smell of cotton candy and popcorn polluted the air.

"Wow…" Rini said.

"Alright, now you two go have some fun!" Serena said. Rini grabbed Helios's hand and ran off with him. Serena smiled at the two and went to go enjoy herself.

Rini and Helios were having the time of their lives! They went on the roller coaster, the Farris wheel, the bumper cars and they pigged out on cotton candy. At one point, they fed each other a few pieces.

"Hey Rini, let's get our pictures taken!" Helios said, spotting a photo booth. Rini put some money in and the two got a few pictures. In one of them, they were hugging and Rini looked like she was going to faint.

Late into the night, Rini and Helios were walking on the beach with the moon shining down on the water. The couple held hands as they walked along the beach. They heard a song being played from the fair and it fit the mood perfectly.

_(Bill Conti- You Take my heart away)_

Rini looked at Helios and he looked back at her. "So Helios, you have fun tonight?" She asked.

**Female singer: Touch me, take me in your arms, shelter me from harm**

Helios nodded as he and Rini continued their walk. Nothing could ruin this moment and I mean nothing.

**Let me love you for a million years or more, I never felt this way before**

**Before your kiss…you take my heart away!**

Eventually, the two stopped walking and sat down on the sand. Helios looked at Rini and slowly put his arm around her. Rini saw this and her blush deepened.

"You're a brave girl you know that Rini?" Helios asked Rini. The pink haired girl looked at him with a questioned look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

_Male singer: Love me, love me from your heart. Let us never part_

"Well, not many girls have the guts to stand up to Princess." Helios said.

_Bring me all the dreams you'd thought would never be, we'll make them all reality, just you and me_

Rini blushed even more. The man of her dreams did not only have his arm around her but he was calling her brave.

_You take my heart away_

"Hey Helios?" Rini asked.

"Yeah?" He asked. Rini mustered up all the courage she had and kissed Helios on the cheek!

**You're my dream come true, baby I love you!**

Hellios touched his cheek and he blushed too! Rini's heart was pounding and beads of sweat were dripping off her forehead!

**I confess I need ya, I will never leave you alone!**

Helios looked at Rini and smirked. "Please, you call that a kiss?" He asked. He then grabbed Rini's shoulders and kissed her right on the lips! Just as he did, some fireworks went off!

Rini widened her eyes and she slowly closed her eyes. She put her arms around Helios's shoulders and he put his around her waist.

_Oh I love you too! My whole world is you!_

_I confess I need ya, I will never leave you alone…_

_**You take my heart away!**_

The two broke the kiss off and stared into each other's eyes. They both smiled and kissed again, not knowing that Princess was at the fair with her friends. They were walking on the board walk and Princess looked in their direction. She saw them kissing and fire was now in her eyes.

But who cares about her? All that matters is that Rini and Helios are a couple now and this is one night, neither of them will never forget.

"I love you." Rini whispered. Helios whispered back…

"I love you too."

_(Please R&R)_


	9. Jorney to the top of the mountain

_Chapter 9: Journey to the top of the mountain_

The next day, Rini entered Splinter's office and found her sensei meditating.

"Morning Splinter, so what are we doing today?" Rini asked. The rat opened one of his eyes and looked at his student.

"Same as always." Splinter said. Rini groaned a bit and walked outside. She then turned around and looked at Splinter.

"Um, Splinter, no offence but when am I gonna get to do something different?" She asked.

"In due time Rini, in due time." Splinter calmly said. So as you can guess, training day went like normal. Rini hung up Serena's jacket, took it down, picked it up, hung it up again, you get the picture. Splinter was sitting outside on a lawn chair, watching his pupil.

Finally, Rini got fed up with all this nonsense. She turned towards Splinter with an angry look.

"Splinter, I can't take this anymore! This isn't helping me at all! If Princess and her friends want to beat me up, I'll let them!" Rini said as she grabbed Serena's jacket. She turned to leave but Splinter stopped her.

"Rini!" He said. The young girl stopped and turned around to look at her sensei.

"Come here." Splinter said. Rini reluctantly walked back over to Splinter and stood right in front of him.

"Put the jacket on." Splinter said. Rini groaned some more, how many times will she have to do this?

"But Splinter I already…" Before Rini could finish what she was saying, Splinter cut her off.

"Put it on." He said. Rini just sighed and did what he said, but just as she was going to put the jacket over her shoulders, Splinter snatched it away and through it on the ground.

"What was that for?" Rini asked.

"Put it back on, now!" Splinter demanded, ignoring Rini's question. She made the motion of putting a jacket on and Splinter quickly grabbed her wrist!

"Remember this, make sure your arm muscles are good and firm, or else your opponent will be able to throw you off." Splinter said. Rini widened her eyes slightly and did the motion again, blocking a light karate chop Splinter unleashed.

"Good! Ok, now pick up the jacket!" Splinter yelled! Rini quickly ducked, avoiding a circle kick Splinter did. Rini was starting to get it now!

"Very good! Another hint, stay focused! If your opponent catches you off guard, they'll take you down easily." Splinter said. Rini got into a fighting pose and so did Splinter.

"Now, jacket off!" Splinter yelled! Rini did the motion with her arms, blocking Splinter's strikes! He then yelled for her to pick it up. She ducked almost immediately and Splinter then yelled another command!

"Hang it up!" Rini lifted both her hands up and Splinter caught both her wrists.

"Rini, always make sure you put a lot of strength into your wrists! This is the key to finding your enemies weakness!" Splinter said. Rini did it again and made Splinter's paws spread apart, leaving his chest wide open!

"Now pick it up and hang it up!" Splinter said. Rini ducked, avoiding a kick, raised both her arms up, throwing Splinter's paws apart and she quickly thrust both her hands forward, nailing Splinter in the chest!

"Oh my god, how'd I do that?" Rini asked. Splinter was panting and smiled at Rini.

"So do you think my methods are helpful now?" He asked calmly. Rini was panting too and smiled at the rat. This could be kind of fun actually.

* * *

The next day, Splinter was taking Rini on a field trip you could say. The two boarded a train that took them into the mountains. Splinter was going to show Rini something that he thinks will fascinate her.

"Where are we going Splinter?" Rini asked her sensei who was sitting next to her.

"To a very special place. I'm now going to teach you about your Chi, the life energy that flows through all of us." Splinter said. An hour later, the train finally stopped. Rini and Splinter got off and saw a quaint little town that was resting at the foot of a giant mountain.

"Wow…" Rini said as she looked up at the mountain.

"I hope you have strong legs Rini, we're going to the top of that thing, to drink from the Fountain of champions." Splinter said. Rini then gave the rat a look that said, "You're joking right?"

On the mountain was a stone staircase that led all the way to the top. Rini and Splinter started their trek and a half hour later, Rini was starting to get exhausted from all the walking.

"Are we there yet?" She asked groggily.

"Almost, keep up." Splinter said as he kept walking. Rini groaned a bit and followed close behind. After what seemed like an eternity, the two finally made it! At the top of the grand mountain was a medieval castle!

"Wow, how long has this been here Splinter?" Rini asked as the two entered through the castle's huge gate.

"For a very long time, and there's quite a story behind it. A long time ago, back in the dark ages, an evil dragon was said to have ravaged the land. Many of the king's bravest knights try as they may, always fell at the claws of the monster. But, one day a lone warrior rose to the challenge." Splinter said as he and Rini walked up a swirling flight of stairs.

"He said that if he slew the dragon, he wanted to marry the king's daughter. So without much choice, the king agreed. The knight found the dragon in its lair and after a great battle, the dragon was slain. The knight married the king's daughter and this castle was built in his honor." Splinter said.

The two reached the top of the staircase and opened a wooden door. Inside the room behind the door was a fountain with water gently flowing in it and the fountain was made of solid gold!

"When the knight passed away, the story says that his wife had his bravery extracted from his body and put into this fountain, so all who drink from it, will be unstoppable." Splinter said.

Rini widened her eyes at the fountain, the water in it was crystal clear, not a speck of dirt was in it. Rini slowly walked up to the fountain and scooped some of the water in her hands.

She quietly sipped the water and when she did, she felt a surge of energy go through her body! The thirst that Rini once had was now magically gone. She felt like she could take on anything!

"Remember this Rini." Splinter said.

"All the bad things in life are like a dragon. If we can build up all the courage and strength we have in our bodies, the dragon can be conquered." He said.

_(Please R&R)_


	10. Splinter's lament

_Chapter 10: Splinter's lament_

Late one night, Rini had heard a loud banging sound coming from Splinter's office so naturally, she went to go investigate. Since she was still in her pajamas, Rini put some slippers on and a robe on.

"Hey Splinter, are you ok?" Rini asked, waiting for an answer. A loud bang rang out and Rini ran inside the office and saw Splinter smashing some bottles with a bo staff. Rini noticed that on a nearby table was an open bottle of sake. It was quite clear that Splinter had been drinking that night!

He smashed another bottle and Rini quickly grabbed the rat's arm.

"Splinter, stop! What are you doing?" Rini asked as her sensei turned to her. Rini saw that tears were pouring down his cheeks and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Leave me alone Rini, this doesn't concern you!" Splinter yelled, turning his back to the young girl. Rini spun him around and grabbed his shoulders.

"Splinter, if you tell me what's wrong, I can help!" Rini said. Her wise teacher started to cry some more and he sat down on his bed. He picked up a newspaper clipping that was next to him and gave it to Rini.

On the article it read, "Famed martial arts expert Hamato Yoshi found dead in apartment, killer still at large."

Rini saw that the date on the newspaper was today's date! Splinter started crying some more.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. It was back when I was a normal rat." Splinter said. Rini sat down next to him as he told her his story.

"My owner, Hamato Yoshi was the one who taught me everything I know. I used to mimic his movements as if I were his reflection. But then one fateful day, he arrived!" Splinter said.

"My owner's rival, Oroku Saki! My owner had gotten into a scuffle with Oroku's brother so he decided to get revenge! There was nothing I could do." Splinter said and as he did, Rini started to tear up. She knew what it felt like to lose someone you really love.

Splinter started to hug Rini really tight and Rini hugged him too, patting him on the back. The young girl wiped a tear away and looked at her master.

"Splinter, remember what you told me about the knight and the dragon? This whole thing that you're going through is like a dragon! You've got to step up and learn how to overcome it." Rini said. Splinter sniffed and looked at her.

A smile crept up on Splinter's face and he hugged Rini again and that made her smile. Splinter thought it was really nice to have someone there for him.

"Hey Rini, the tournaments is two weeks from now! Tomorrow morning, we start the really difficult stuff." Splinter said.

"I'm ready for it! Bring it on!" Rini enthusiastically said, pumping her fist in the air.

_(Please R&R)_


	11. Hearts on fire

_Chapter 11: Hearts on fire_

When the next day arrived, Rini really started pushing herself! If she wanted to win that karate tournament and beat Princess, she had to give it her all. First, she started with basic push ups and to help her out, Splinter had the "Rocky IV" soundtrack playing.

**Silent darkness creeps into your soul…And removes the light of self-control**

When Rini did enough push ups, it was time to exercise her legs. Splinter got onto a bike and as he peddled, Rini was jogging behind him.

**The cave that holds you captive has no doors…Burnin' with determination to even out the score**

Later on, Splinter took Rini to a pool where she swam back and forth so she could increase her stamina.

**Hearts on fire, strong desire, rages deep within…Hearts on fire, fever's rising high! The moment of truth drawn near**

Meanwhile across town at Morbucks Manor, Princess was in her own personal gym, chopping boards in half.

**Time will not allow you to stand still, no…Silence breaks the heart and ends the will**

Princess was later doing some chin ups. She was determined to take Rini down and show her whose boss.

**And things that give deep passions are your sword…Rules and regulations have no meaning anymore**

Back with Rini, she attempted to perform a high kick and her main goal was to kick a bell that splinter had set up outside. She tried to kick the bell but couldn't make it. Rini had to keep trying. The tournament was only in a matter of days.

**Hearts on fire, strong desire, rages deep within…Hearts on fire, fever's rising high! The moment of truth is here!**

Rini's next exercise was some friendly sparring with Splinter. The rat kept performing really fast karate moves and Rini was able to block them all as if it were nothing! She tried the kick once again and this time she was close!

As the days went by, Rini was perfecting her skills and one day as she sparred with Splinter, Serena looked outside at her daughter and smiled. She was so proud of Rini. She had never seen her so dedicated before!

Splinter and Rini went out for another jog and Splinter was shocked to see that Rini was no longer running behind him but ahead of him!

Once again, Rini tried again at kicking the bell and this time, she did it! Her foot connected with the bell and when she hit it, Rini got the happiest look on her face! Later in the day, Rini and Splinter visited the place where the tournament would be held.

Some workers were setting up some mats for the fighters to stand on along with some banners.

"Rini, are you ready for this?" Splinter asked his young student.

"Believe me Splinter, I was born ready! I'll show Princess who the boss is!" Rini said with a look of determination as she pounded her fist.

"Good. I have something for you." Splinter said. He gave Rini a white box and when Rini opened it, she widened her eyes. It was a yellow jumpsuit with a black stripe going up the side.

"Oh wow, thanks Splinter! Just like in Game of Death!" Rini said. Splinter smiled at Rini and patted her head. Rini needed all the support she could find, the tournament was tomorrow!

_(Please R&R)_


	12. You're the best around

_Chapter 12: You're the best around_

Finally tomorrow had arrived and everyone in Toon Town was really psyched for the karate tournament. The local news station was broadcasting the tournament to every home in the world and the crowds were cheering their heads off.

In the locker rooms, Rini zipped up her yellow Bruce Lee jumpsuit and took her shoes and socks off. She had never been more nervous in her life. She took a deep breath and tried to stop her body from trembling.

"It's ok, I can do this. I can do this." Rini told herself. She then stood up and stepped out of the locker room where Splinter was waiting for her.

"Ok Rini, are you ready?" Splinter asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rini said. She and her sensei walked along the mats while some other karate students were practicing. Up in the stands, Serena and Helios had found their seats and were sitting next to Mac and his family.

"Splinter, do you know the rules?" Rini asked.

"Simple really, don't let your opponent hit you, if you knock him down two times you win and if you perform any cheap shots you're disqualified." Splinter said. Rini nodded and looked up at a huge screen that showed the contestants.

"Over here." Splinter said as the two headed over to ring three. Her opponent was a girl named Cindy Vortex. _(Jimmy Neutron)_

Cindy was sitting on her knees with her eyes closed, a can of Purple Flurp soda was balancing on her head. She was making quiet chanting sounds so she could build up her Chi, her life energy.

Rini let out a small gulp and stepped onto the mar. Cindy opened her eyes and stood up quickly. She popped open the can of purple soda, chugged the whole thing down and crushed the can on her head. She threw it into a garbage can that was off to the side.

Rini and Cindy bowed to each other and got into fighting poses. Cindy charged at Rini and the pink haired girl let out a small scream. She ran off the mat and the crowd groaned a bit. She blushed in embarrassment and stepped back onto the matt. The referee pulled her to the side.

"I'm letting you off with a warning, run off the matt again and it'll cost you a point!" he said. Rini nodded and got back in front of Cindy. The two got into position again and on the ref's signal, Cindy and Rini went at it! Cindy did a circle kick and Rini ducked it but when she stood up, Cindy struck her arm.

Rini held it in pain but shook it off immediately. She got back into her fighting pose and wiped some sweat off her head.

"Come on Rini, concentrate!" Serena yelled from the stands. Cindy then charged at Rini and tried to karate chop her in the head. Rini blocked it and grabbed Cindy by the arm. She flipped her over and karate chopped her chest.

The crowd cheered for Rini and Cindy got back up quickly. She took a chop at Rini but it was blocked and Rini then struck Cindy in the nose with her palm. Cindy fell backwards and the crowd cheered some more! But still, the tournament had only begun.

_(Ok guys, here's the song you've all been waiting for!)_

At another matt, Angelica was taking on an opponent named Sakura. (Street Fighter series)

**Try to best cause you're only a man and a man's gotta learn to take it…try to believe though the going gets rough that you've gotta hang tough to make it**

Angelica finished Sakura off with a straight kick to the chest. Rini and Splinter were watching from the side and Rini's legs trembled a little.

**History repeats itself, try and you'll succeed! Never doubt that you're the one and you can't have your dream!  
**

**You're the best around, nothing's gonna ever keep you down! (x3)**

When it was Rini's turn again, her opponent was a young man named Liu Kang. (Mortal Kombat) They bowed to each other and the match started. The moved around the ring for a few seconds and Liu attacked first with a quick kick. Rini got out of the way in time and nailed him in the back.

**Fight till the end, cause' your life will depend on the strength that you have inside you**

**Ah you gotta be proud standing out on the cloud when the odds in the game defy you**

**Try you're best to win them all and one day time will tell!**

Liu Kang tried to take out Rini with a flying kick but Rini countered it by ducking down, avoiding the kick and then spinning around and hitting Liu in the head with a solid kick!

"MASHED POTATOES!" A random audience member yelled as Liu Kang fell to the matt. Rini cheered for herself and pumped her fist into the air.

**When you're the one left standing there you've reached the final bell!**

**You're the best around, nothing's gonna ever keep you down! (x3)**

In Rini's next fight she was up against one of Azula's students, a boy with blonde hair named Leon (Ojamajo Doremi). They got into position and the fight started. Rini blocked a few kicks from her opponent and took Leon out by planting a kick right into his stomach.

"BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!" She yelled as she pumped her fist again. Azula was furious to see that one of her students got taken down by someone like Rini.

As the tournament progressed, the competition became less and less. Rini won every match she had and she was really anxious to get to the finals.

**You're the best around, nothing's gonna ever keep you down! (x3)**

**Fight till you drop, never stop, can't give up, until you've reached the top! (FIGHT!)**

**You're the best in town! (FIGHT!)**

**Listen to that sound, a little bit of all you've got can never bring you down!**

Rini took out another one of Azula's students and the crowd went wild! Serena stood up in her seat and cheered for her daughter.

**You're the best around, nothing's gonna ever keep you down! (x6)**

When it was break time for the fighters, Splinter was tending to Rini by wrapping her stomach up with gauze. An icy hot pad was being pressed against her side thanks to the gauze.

"Ahh, that's better. I never thought I'd make it this far." Rini told her sensei.

"That makes two of us." The rat said. As the two spoke, some workers cleared all the other matts away and set up one huge one in the center of the room.

"OK everyone, this is the moment you've all been waiting for!" The announcer said making the audience cheer. The finals had finally arrived and whoever won the final battle would be the champion. Off to the side, Azula was coming up with a plan to get rid of Rini.

"Angelica." Azula said. Angelica jumped a little and went to her sensei.

"I want you to take Rini's leg out, get her out of the way." Azula said with an evil smirk. Angelica gasped and tried to talk her sensei out of it.

"But sensei, I can't do that! I'll be disqualified!" Angelica said in protest. Azula immediately grabbed her shoulders and looked at her right in the eyes.

"Listen to me, you want to make me proud right? Then go in there, and take her out!" Azula said. Angelica breathed heavily and gave her sensei an angry look. The match was about to start and Rini and Angelica stepped onto the matt. On the referee's signal, Angelica leaped into the air and kicked Rini in the side of the leg!

"AHH! OH MY LEG!" Rini yelled as she clutched her leg in pain! The crowd started booing as Angelica got on top of Rini and started frantically apologizing.

"Rini I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Angelica cried as the ref got her off. Tears filled Rini's eyes as she clutched her leg and Splinter ran to her.

"It's ok Rini, I'm here!" Splinter said as he lifted her up. Rini was taken into the locker rooms so doctors could look at her leg and make sure it wasn't broken.

"Angelica Pickles is disqualified! If Rini is unable to return to the ring in ten minutes, then Azula's dojo gets the championship trophy." The announcer said. Some of Azula's students looked at her with disgusted looks.

Meanwhile in the locker room's, medics laid Rini down on a bench and checked her leg. They moved it to the side and she let out a small scream.

"Is it broken?" Serena asked.

"No, it's just badly sprained. Sorry Rini, looks like you'll have to quit here." The medic said. Rini hit the bench with her fist and cried some more.

"Gosh dang it…" She whispered. The poor girl was furious that she got this far and now she has to quit. Serena wiped her daughter's eyes and Splinter was feeling really guilty.

"Splinter, don't you know any cool healing techniques or something?" Rini asked her sensei. The rat sighed and turned to his young student.

"Rini, you don't need healing techniques to go on. I think you've had enough now." He said.

"No I haven't! You and me came here to win and dang it we are going to win and I'm going to show Princess I'm not scared of her anymore!" Rini said with a determined look. Splinter slowly started to smile, closed his eyes and clapped his hands together. He started to rub them so fast, it looked like smoke was coming off them.

Meanwhile back outside, Azula and Princess were about to accept the trophy. Just then, Helios ran out and whispered something to the referee.

"What? Rini's going to fight?" He asked. The whole crowd went wild as Rini stepped out onto the matt and Princess looked furious as well as Azula. The crazy karate teacher got off the matt and the ref started talking to the two kids.

"Ok girls, this is it. Sudden death, only one of you is leaving with that trophy. Whoever gets hit first loses and the winner becomes the champion. Ok go to your corners." He said. Rini and Princess went to their teachers.

"I'm so nervous right now!" Rini told Splinter.

"I know but remember, Princess is the dragon and you're the knight, slay her and claim victory!" Splinter said, patting Rini on the back. Azula looked down at her best student and gave her really helpful advice.

"Princess, make me proud. I want you to go in there and kill her!" Azula said. Princess smirked evilly and looked at Rini.

"No problem." She said, stepping onto the matt. The two faced each other and ref spoke to both of them,

"Alright you two, this is it. Sudden death, only of you is leaving with that trophy. If you get hit once, you lose, bow." The ref said. The two girls faced each other and bowed.

"Scared Rini?" Princess asked.

"You wish." Rini said. They got into position and the final battle started! Princess charged towards Rini and tried to chop her in the head and Rini blocked it immediately! The pink haired girl took a few chops at Princess but she blocked them in the blink of an eye.

The two backed away and kept their gaze locked on each other. Princess and Rini then ran towards each other and Princess jumped in the air and did a spinning kick.

Rini slid on her knees and avoided the kick by sliding under it. She got back up and tried to attack Princess by kicking her with her good leg. Princess grabbed her foot and spun Rini around, making her hit the matt. Princess was about to pile drive the girl but Rini immediately tried to take out Princess with a leg sweep.

Princess backed flipped away from the attack and Rini got back up. Princess grinded her teeth and clenched her fists! She made one last attempt to take Rini out by balling up her fist and rhino charging towards her! Rini narrowed her eyes and at the right moment, she front flipped over Princess!

As quick as she could, Rini whirled around with her fist balled. Her world become slow motion as she shot her fist up and…BANG!

Rini's fist connected with Princess' chin! The red head was sent spinning to the matt and she hit it with a loud thud! The whole crowd went completely wild and Rini got the biggest smile she's ever had! Princess laid there on the matt, knocked out cold.

Azula gave an angry glare to her best student. As the crowd cheered, Angelica grabbed the first place trophy and handed it to Rini.

"Here, congratulations!" Angelica said. Rini smiled and laughed when some audience members came down and lifted her up! Rini looked and saw her sensei with a proud smile!

"Look Splinter, we did it!" Rini said. Splinter kept smiling at the girl, her war had finally been won.

_**THE END!**_

_(Credits song: Sweetest Victory by Touch)_

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
